Galleta
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Chat Noir agitó la galleta ante los ojos de la chica, sonriente. —Entonces, ven y cógela —dijo, y colocó la galleta entre sus carnosos labios, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Galleta**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

—¡Chat, devuélveme mi galleta!

Marinette lo observó, enfadada, con sus labios presionados y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Los ojos del gato brillaron cuándo una idea cruzó su cabeza, una sonrisa traviesa formándose en su cara. Chat Noir agitó la galleta ante los ojos de la chica, sonriente.

—Entonces, ven y cógela —dijo, y colocó la galleta entre sus carnosos labios, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. Marinette parpadeó, sus mejillas adquiriendo un rojo intenso cómo resultado de su proposición.

—N-no digas tonterías, gato tonto... —murmuró, avergonzada.

—Oh, así que... ¿no la quieres? —ella no contestó. El chico se encogió de hombros y procedió a morder la galleta. Marinette abrió los ojos con horror; ¡él iba a comerse su galleta!, ¡su última galleta con chispas de chocolate!

—¡Espera! —gritó. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, pensando más detenidamente en las palabras que diría a continuación, y evitando hacer contacto visual, ella susurró—. Está bien, lo haré.

Chat Noir se detuvo inmediatamente. No pensó que ella realmente aceptaría. Cuándo vio su expresión cohibida, él sonrió de nuevo, con arrogancia. ¿Quién diría que una simple galleta sería capaz de hacerla acceder a su juego? pero, por supuesto, no se trataba de una galleta cualquiera, sino de sus favoritas, esas que últimamente consumía demasiado y que le arrancaban expresiones graciosas a cada mordiscos que proporcionaba. Él reprimió una risa maliciosa; su plan había tenido éxito, y no pudo sentirse más feliz. El rubio volvió a posicionar correctamente la galleta en sus labios, dejando la parte opuesta libre y cabeceó hacia ella, instándola a morder esa parte, sus ojos verdes observándola expectantes. Marinette se humedeció sus labios repentinamente secos y tragó saliva, su mirada fija en la galleta. Cerró los ojos y, furiosamente sonrojada, situó su cara cerca de la de él, algo vacilante, hasta que ella sintió su cálida respiración acariciar sus mejillas. Ella mordió la galleta, pero se sobresaltó cuándo su nariz rozó la del chico, y saltó hacia atrás.

Su corazón latía salvajemente dentro de su pecho, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Vamos, princesa —le urgió él, con sus ojos aún cerrados.

Marinette respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez ella no se empujó lejos cuándo sus narices se tocaron. Finalmente, sus dientes se cerraron en la galleta y mordió, saboreando el chocolate. Cada mordisco suponía cerrar la distancia entre los dos, y ambos lo sabían. Chat Noir esperó pacientemente mientras ella seguía comiendo, sus bocas cada vez más cerca, hasta que sólo un pequeño trozo de galleta los separaba. La chica contuvo la respiración, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sus mejillas se calentaron aún más, y con una última inhalación, ella se forzó a sí misma a morder la galleta restante, con sus puños apretados a sus costados.

Pero, cuándo ella pensaba que esa tortura finalmente terminaría, Chat la asió del mentón con sus dedos y la empujó contra sí, presionando gentilmente sus labios contra los suyos. _Él la besó_.

Marinette gimió con sorpresa. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada, mas no se atrevió a moverse; sus cinco sentidos estaban centrados en lo que estaba experimentando a través de ese beso. Era un beso delicado, sus bocas permanecían casi inmóviles, rozándose tímidamente en un principio, pero cuándo Chat Noir ya se sentía lo suficientemente confiado, sus labios comenzaron a ser más exigentes sobre los suyos, enviando estremecimientos de placer a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear. Cualquier pensamiento lógico se disipó de su cabeza rápidamente, y sólo se limitó a sentir. Ella no supo cuándo sus manos se situaron en las mejillas del chico, empujándolo más cerca para profundizar más el beso. Su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior, presionando levemente contra sus dientes, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Marinette no vaciló ni un segundo y le dio la bienvenida. Soltó un pequeño gemido; cada movimiento que realizaba en el interior de su boca era gentil y lento, cómo si quisiera tomarse su tiempo para degustarla por completo, realentizando el beso a su vez. Con los ojos cerrados, la chica hundió sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de su cabello, notando su suavidad y despeinándolo con sus continuas caricias; en ese punto ella había olvidado por completo la galleta.

Él gruñó cuándo ella empezó a corresponderlo con más ganas y no dudó en apretarla más contra sí; ella sabía a chocolate y galleta, y pensó que podría hacerse adicto a ese sabor, especialmente si se hallaba en su boca. Con su corazón latiendo frenético en su pecho, Chat Noir continuó explorando el interior de su cavidad bucal con su lengua, profundo, ansioso por más de ella, de su suavidad, su sabor y el pequeño maullido que ella hizo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Marinette no tardó en sumarse al juego; su lengua tocó la suya tímidamente, para luego involucrarse en un húmedo y sensual baile, y entonces, ese fue el turno de Chat Noir para jadear. Una oleada de calor se apoderó de sus sentidos, sus manos temblorosas buscando el cuerpo del otro con torpeza, arrebatándoles suspiros a consecuencia de sus pieles extrañamente sensibles. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más agitadas conforme el beso iba subiendo de intensidad, y cuándo sus pulmones protestaron por aire, finalmente se separaron.

Se miraron el uno al otro, jadeantes.

—¿Tienes más galletas? —preguntó Chat Noir, con su voz ronca y sus ojos fijos en los labios de la chica, rojos e hinchados a causa del beso.

Marinette lo observó durante unos segundos, y ocultó una sonrisa; realmente, los besos de Chat Noir eran mejores que sus galletas de chocolate.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Probablemente Marinette se quedó sin galletas ese día... pfff. Esto lo publiqué en inglés, y en un principio no tenía pensando escribirlo en español, pero, no sé, terminó por gustarme tanto que me decidí a hacerlo. Cómo se puede notar, a medida que he ido escribiendo he cambiado algunas cosas y añadido otras, supongo que porque mi vocabulario en español es más extenso y, bueno, se me han ido ocurriendo nuevas cosas que quise agregar, no sé. _

_Estoy preparando otro One-shot que desde aquí os digo que va a ser algo pervertido, no llegará a alcanzar el rated M, pero en T sí que se queda, —a ver cuándo me animo a escribir un lemmon— no tengo idea de cuándo lo terminaré y seguramente haga otras cosas más antes de publicarlo, pero sin duda lo llegaré subir. Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y no olvidéis comentar!_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
